


Дом

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Old Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Когда Стив становится на платформу, Баки чувствует неладное.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



Когда Стив становится на платформу, Баки чувствует неладное. Он смотрит на Сэма, который переминается с ноги на ногу, сложив руки на груди – тоже волнуется. Баки оглядывается на Беннера, который начинает клацать по кнопкам и щёлкать тумблерами. Барнс ощущает ледяной холод паники внутри, но берёт её под контроль и делает шаг к доктору.

– В чём дело?

– Стив должен был вернуться уже. Но может быть это просто магнитные излучения или какая-то накладка. Всё будет… в порядке, – неуверенно дополняет он, продолжая водить рукой по панели.

Баки сглатывает и оборачивается к Сэму, у которого на лице написаны не слишком приличные слова. Сэм тоже думает о том же, о чём и Баки.

Стив застрял. Твою мать, Стив застрял. В семидесятых ради всего святого. Стив Роджерс в семидесятых.

– Что можно сделать?

– Подождать? Я попробую ещё пару настроек. И можно всегда вырубить щиток как… – Баннер делает паузу и смотрит на панель. – Как Наташа.

Баки сжимает зубы, сдерживая ругательства. Он прикрывает глаза и отворачивается. Сэм рядом громко вздыхает и что-то шипит сквозь зубы.

Беннер копается в панели и платформе до вечера, но Стив не возвращается. Однажды Сэм предполагает, что Стив специально остался там, но Баки просто смотрит на него и Сэм соглашается, что это была глупейшая мысль и винит всё на нервы.

Сэм первым трубит отбой и уводит Баки после того как Беннер собрал машину и ушёл по тропинке вверх.

– Знаешь, у меня есть идея. Только не бей меня сразу, – предупреждает Сэм, вытягивая руки ладонями вверх. Баки кивает. – Давай завтра обзвоним дома для престарелых в Нью-Йорке?

Эта мысль пугает. То, что они не найдут способа вернуть Стива и найдут его стариком.

– Не думаю что это случится, – неуверенно говорит Баки. – Сыворотка и всё прилагающееся.

– Ну, вы двое единственные живые супер-солдаты, так что мы не знаем как ваша сыворотка действует с физическим старением, без экстремальной заморозки, – Сэм чешет висок, затем машет рукой перед лицом, отгоняя мошек.

Баки на это просто вздыхает. И надеется, что Стив не свалился в айсберг снова, потому что у них двоих вряд ли хватит сил перекопать всю Антарктику и Артику. Лучше уж старик Стив.

Утром Беннер встречает их за завтраком, шёпотом кляня Тони, затем обещает позвонить Скотту, чтобы тот добавил мозговой силы. Сэм выразительно смотрит на Баки, и тот нехотя кивает. Затем к ним спешит Бартон с круглыми глазами и широкой улыбкой - на пирсе их ждёт обнимающая себя Наташа. Баки и Сэм переглядываются, понимая что Стив вернул камни на место, и заодно вернул тех, кто погиб. Почти всех. 

"Все" возвращаются чуть позже, когда с первого этажа слышится звон разбившейся посуды и детский визг. Старк тоже вернулся, такой же растерянный как и Наташа, и такой же живой. Только Стива нет.

К обеду они обзванивают все пансионы для пожилых штата Нью-Йорк, не находя к радости Баки никого по описанию или по имени Стива. Затем Сэм предлагает Баки загуглить Стива, пока он звонит в дома Нью-Джерси. Баки проверяет третью страницу, ничего кроме выставок в музеях и поминальных служб не находя. Почти готовый признать поражение, Баки вздрагивает, когда Сэм почти кричит «Есть?!» и тянется к блокноту и карандашу. Баки пытается сдержать дрожь руки, не желая показать явный интерес и детское нетерпение, перемешанное с тихим ужасом осознания. 

– Нашёл. Стивен Роджерс, двадцатого года рождения, параметры почти полностью сходятся.

– Почти?

– Ну, с возрастом тяжело сохранить пшеничные волосы и по-детски голубые глаза, как и жуткие мышцы и огромный рост, знаешь ли.

– Пшеничные волосы и по-детски голубые глаза? – хмыкает Баки.

– Заткнись.

Они вылетают на следующее утро, добираясь до Нью-Джерси в рекордные сроки. Сэм вызывается быть водителем, передавая Баки обязанность навигатора. Пансионат находится за городом, посреди леса с озером, и только вид из окна навевает на Баки спокойствие и надежду, что чтобы не случилось, какая бы не была причина того, что Стив не вернулся, он прожил хорошую мирную жизнь раз оказался в таком мирном месте.

Пансионат тёплый, весь бежево-жёлтый, с живыми цветами и вышитыми салфетками. Большие окна пропускают солнечный свет, приветливый персонал, готовый им помочь и понимающе кивающий на историю Сэма о выдуманном дедушке, который на войне познакомился с неким солдатом, который назвался Стивом Роджерсом, и тот несколько раз спас ему жизнь, но после войны они не смогли восстановить связь – «дедушка» Сэма остался на континенте, тогда как Стив вернулся. Дедушка постоянно говорил о Стиве, даже когда умирал, и Сэм решил отплатить дедушке и найти Стива. Слезливая история вызвала грустно-умилительные улыбки персонала, и их быстро ввели в курс дела Стива: он оказался здесь лет десять назад, оформленный очень пугающим другом с повязкой на глазу, потому что Стив больше не мог доверять себе – у него развился Альцгеймер. Баки почти в голос воет от иронии, и задумывается какого чёрта. Какого чёрта Стив развил Альцгеймер, когда он суперсолдат, клетки которого регенерируют тройной скоростью? Баки лишь надеется, что ГИДРА не впутана – меньше всего он желал своему другу проходить обнуляции. Но если его оформил Фьюри, то, пожалуй, этого не случилось.

Персонал предупреждает, что Стив может не вспомнить о ком они говорят, может не отреагировать как они рассчитывают, и что в случае чего они будут рядом, а затем приводят их в комнату. Она такая же жёлтая, с кружевными занавесками и цветами на подоконнике. Баки думает, что Стиву из тридцатых здесь бы понравилось – много света, прекрасный вид, тепло и не хватает лишь карандаша и альбома. И поэтому он почти не удивляется, увидев пожилого мужчину в кресле-качалке в углу, пригревшегося на солнце, с пледом на ногах и с альбомом и карандашом в руках. Он поднимает голову, щурится, надевает толстые очки, щурится снова, а затем его лицо удлиняется, глаза округляются и рот открывается. Карандаш с глухим стуком скатывается на альбом, затем по пледу и на пол. Баки же смотрит на морщинистое лицо, в котором всё ещё угадываются черты векового друга, но плечи которого уже не так широки, руки-брёвна превратились в руки-соломинки, которые по виду такие же хрупкие. Узловатые дрожащие пальцы, острые коленки, когда Стив скидывает плед и поднимается с кресла, сгорбленная спина и явно меньший рост.

Баки стоит ошеломлённым с ощущением словно он в очередном кошмаре. Только вместо учёных в белых халатах, крови и фантомной боли он видит куда страшнее сон. Где он опоздал.

– Стив, – задушено зовёт он, пытаясь прогнать ком в горле и влагу в глазах.

– Бак, – даже его голос изменился. Всё ещё узнаваемый, но слишком другой. – Бак, я так долго тебя ждал.

Баки делает два шага вперёд и осторожно, едва прикасаясь, захватывает Стива в объятье. Сэм рядом подозрительно хлюпает носом, и его голос понижается.

– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Роджерс, ты такой засранец, – шепчет он, потесняя Баки вправо и обнимая Стива.

– Слева, – хрипло смеётся Стив, хлопая Сэма по левому плечу, тут же кашляя. Баки взволнованно сводит брови. Стив выпутывается из рук Сэма и машет на Баки рукой. – Всё нормально, Бак, просто старость.

– Просто? – у Баки волосы становятся дыбом от обыденности этих слов. Просто старость.

– О, Бак, – в этот раз носом хлюпает Баки, а Стив его обнимает. – Бак, я пытался, честно. Я не знаю что случилось, но та штука просто не захотела включаться. Или частицы закончились, или что перегорело, я не инженер, а показывать кому-то было бы опасно для временной линии. Прости, ладно? Я знаю что обещал вернуться. Эй, ну ты чего? Ну Бак, прекрати.

Сэм молча протягивает Баки бумажные салфетки, когда тот находит силы отлепиться от Стива.

Они садятся – Стив в кресло, Сэм помогает ему подобрать альбом и плед, Баки подаёт укатившийся карандаш, а затем они усаживаются на диванчик. Стив рассказывает им историю своих попыток выбраться из прошлого, мягко и пожалуй бездумно штрихуя что-то на странице. Он говорит, что видел Пегги издалека и долго раздумывал как осторожно вернуться в её жизнь, потому что Говард, которому он мог бы довериться, в то время взял отпуск в ЩИТе. Но потом он увидел что она встречалась с каким-то мужчиной и выглядела вполне счастливой, и решил, что это будет эгоистично заставлять её пройти через то же, что однажды прошёл Стив – на этом моменте Стив виновато бросает взгляд на Баки, который слабо ему улыбается.

В итоге Стив связался с Говардом спустя почти год, который был очень шокирован, но согласился держать в секрете личность Стива, поковырялся в приборе, но смог лишь пожать плечами после восхищённых потоков инженерного нонсенса. Он не знал что сломалось, потому что технология была слишком новая, и даже его гениальный мозг не мог разобраться в чём дело. Затем Говард посоветовал обратиться к Хэнку Пиму, с которым у того не всё заладилось, но Хэнк показался очень ненадёжным человеком, так что Стив решил отложить починку прибора и сосредоточиться на другом деле. В этот момент он вновь взглянул на Баки, снова виновато, и у Баки почти застыло сердце. Он знал что Стив хотел. Он хотел выцепить Солдата из рук ГИДРЫ.

– Но без успеха. Я не знал точно где они тебя держали, но смог добиться того, чтобы Золе отдавали самые скучные дела, и чтобы никто ему не доверял. Мне пришлось выждать ещё с десять лет до первого знака Солдата, и чёрт бы тебя побрал, Бак, но ты тогда был быстрее и ещё более жутким чем тогда, когда я увидел Солдата на мосту впервые. Ну. Ты понял, – Стив снова хрипло смеётся и снова кашляет, поправляет очки и делает глоток из стакана.

Когда Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на них с Сэмом, его глаза щурятся, затем округляются, его рот открывается, и он начинает сиять радостью.

– Бак! Сэм! Я так долго вас ждал!

У Баки, кажется, слегка разбивается сердце. Он пытается сдержать дрожащие губы и через силу улыбается, обнимает Стива снова, передаёт марафон обниманий Сэму, и Стив снова обнимает рыдающего Баки, который в этот раз не сдерживается и цепляется за Стива так, словно это он старик, проживший почти век, безуспешно пытаясь спасти своего друга, скрываясь и старея неизвестно почему, Стив не успел рассказать.

– Что, жалеешь меня, старика? Да ладно, Бак, мы можем постареть! Мы не вампиры! Ты никогда не любил вампиров, так что ты сможешь испытать все радости радикулита и артрита, и переживёшь своих друзей всего ненамного, круто, правда?

Баки вытирает лицо салфетками, вновь поданными Сэмом, который спрашивает Стива что с ним случилась, если сыворотка не работает. На что Стив пожимает плечами.

– Доктор, которого притащил Фьюри, считает что это как раз из-за сыворотки. В идеале она должна была бы как минимум продлить мою жизнь в два раза, но мой вариант был же прототипом. Может, это был её недостаток. Но мы так и не докопались до истины, не было «правильного» образца.

– Фьюри? – со смешком спрашивает Баки.

– Он хоть и засранец, но ему можно доверять, – пожимает тощими плечами Стив – его худые ключицы видны в круглом вырезе кардигана. Стив возвращается к рисованию и начинает свою историю о том, как он застрял в семидесятых сначала. Сэм и Баки слушают внимательно, Стив даёт почти ту же историю, но добавляет одни детали, убирает другие – в этот раз он упоминает маленького Тони, но забывает о муже Пегги, с которым он какое-то время работал – смущённым ветераном с повреждённой ногой. Он с привязанностью говорит о Джарвисе, который оказался дворецким Старков, со смехом рассказывает о своём тогда жилище. И снова сбивается, и снова удивлённо на них смотрит, и снова неверяще зовёт их по именам и обнимает, роняя карандаш и альбом.

Баки и Сэм оставляют Стива, когда он засыпает в кресле. Сэм вытягивает из скрюченных рук Стива карандаш с потрёпанным альбомом, Баки накрывает его худые ноги пледом. Они оба стоят на пороге пансионата в неверии. Баки хлопает себя по карманам, но Сэм ударяет его по левому плечу, тут же шипя. Баки ухмыляется, но Сэм указывает на знак «Не курить». Баки закатывает глаза.

– Нам нужно забрать его отсюда, – вздыхает Баки, прижимаясь живым плечом к колоне.

– Да, – тихо соглашается Сэм, оглядывая аккуратно ухоженный садик, которым точно занимается садовник. – Но хочешь ли этого ты или хочет этого он?

Баки скрипит зубами, понимая о чём говорит Сэм. И он не уверен в своём ответе.

– Думаешь ему будет спокойнее здесь, с этим его альбомом? Не с друзьями?

– Я не знаю, Барнс. Я не был в такой ситуации и вряд ли кто был когда либо.

– Спросим его?

– Ура, его озарило, – раскинув руки воскликает Сэм. Баки хлопает его по плечу, театрально закатывая глаза, и прячет мятую пачку обратно в карман.

Они возвращаются в пансионат, чтобы переговорить с заведующей. Та показывает им договор, и Сэм, закатив глаза, выходит чтобы перезвонить Фьюри. Баки же возвращается к Стиву.

Стив обедает, но узнаёт Баки в этот раз без удивления. Он помнит, и Баки облегчённо вздыхает. Стив предлагает Баки булочку, но Баки улыбается и говорит, что это хлюпику Роджерсу стоит есть, а Баки найдёт где поесть позже. Стив узнаёт давнюю шутку и хрипло смеётся.

Сэм возвращается после того как Баки помогает Стиву с подносом. Сэм садится на стул Баки и тому приходится встать рядом.

– Стив, тебе здесь нравится? – прямо спрашивает Сэм, когда Стив тянется за альбомом. Рука Стива вздрагивает.

– Нравится, конечно, – говорит Стив. – Кормят вкусно, персонал вежливый, я могу делать что хочу, точнее, что могу.

Баки усмехается со смеха Стива. Это напоминает ему времена, когда их заботой было лишь вернуться до десяти, чтобы матери не волновались. Когда они могли делать всё, что не заставляло Стива кашлять бесконечно, или чихать, или вытирать неостанавливаемые слёзы.

– Это хорошо, Стив, – Сэм бросает взгляд на Баки.

– Мы предлагаем тебе поехать с нами, – вступает Баки. – Гарантирую, что кормить будем не хуже, но вместо приятного персонала будем мы. И делать ты сможешь всё что захочешь. Но с нами.

– Только если хочешь, – добавляет Сэм.

– Только если хочешь, да, – подтверждает Баки.

Стив смотрит на них, нахмурившись. Он молчит несколько секунд, раздумывая.

– Мне правда здесь нравится. Но я знаю, что с вами мне будет лучше, – улыбается слабо Стив. – Но я также не хочу вас стеснять. Я не хочу быть обузой.

– Стив, заткнись, ты никогда обузой не был и никогда не будешь, – возмущается Баки.

– Бак, – Стив улыбается с грустью. – Мне не двадцать. Мой разум уже не тот. Если раньше он мог заменить мне и глаза, и руки, и слух, то сейчас я могу не помнить год. Или как я здесь оказался. Я не хочу взваливать на вас заботу об этом и не хочу чтобы вы расстраивались.

– Стив, ты несколько раз нас забывал сегодня, разве это нас расстроило? Когда ты навещал Пегги, ты расстраивался, когда она не вспоминала тебя? Нет. Почему бы это расстроило нас? Ты наш друг. Конечно же мы хотим быть с тобой рядом.

– До самого конца, – тихо добавляет Стив и Баки вздрагивает.

Внезапно Баки осознаёт, что в этот раз они действительно со Стивом до самого конца.

Улыбка Стива такая же грустная. Глаза у него старше чем когда-либо, глаза человека, прожившего не одну жизнь, знавшего потери и мало счастья. И Баки остро хочется счастья добавить. Хотя бы напоследок.

– Ладно, – медленно, но уверенно кивает Стив. И берёт в руки карандаш.


End file.
